The Fifth House: Dragonkin!
by juggernaut715
Summary: When the sorting hat receives a visitor in the middle of the night and is told to reveal the existence of the fifth house to the world of wizards, what will happen to the heir of the only known draconic animagus and who is this knew professor teaching "The Voice"? possible pairings, this is a roughwrite and not in it's final format, Please Review
1. Chapter 1

_This is totally OC and stuff, just happens to be placed in 1__st__ year because, well, OC is first year. Obvious obvious._

* * *

The sorting hat, if not placed on a stool, or the head of an eleven year old, was silent. Of course, that could be remedied the old fashion way: sticking a ghostly hand straight through it.

"Ripplin' Ravenclaws! What the-wait a tick, I recognize you! You're-"

"Be silent, ragged cap of Godric. It is time for my house to be revealed, as was promised. My heir, my descendent, is present this year. Sort him properly, and I'll see to it that the promise is fulfilled." The ghostly figure drifted away, through the wall, into the abyss of the abyss of Hogwarts, where all living and most dead feared to tread or float. The sorting hat sighed.

"As was promised, Dagon Dragonkin."

* * *

A boy, large enough to be a man, was making his way to the wand shop. He carried two large bags filled with assortments such as clothes, books, and other necessities for a wizard-in-training at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, his owl, a large barn owl, had decided to fly free as soon as the chance was given, and the shop owner refused to sell him another one, saying it was bad luck. So, owl-less, he made his way to the wand shop of Ollivander.

Ollivander was a strange fellow-he always seemed to remember…everything. At least, when it came to wands.

"Ah, a new student…you're a big one. I'm guessing you need a wand? Yes, I would think you would, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." The boy said, trying to keep his eyes focused on what was before him. He hadn't had much experience with shopping before now. He was used to finding what he needed in the wild. And this was perhaps the first time he had worn a shirt, even more so pants.

Dumbledore had shown up in his forest with a full pensive, giving him the gift of knowledge. He could now speak, read, write, and understood the most basic of basic social courtesies…meaning, he knew not to be a fucking asshole. Other than that and keeping his clothes on, he was pretty much clueless.

Ollivander looked him over. "Big shoulders…too big, almost…lets see…" He sent a tape measurer to take lengths of his arms, his knee, and his earlobe. How those measurements pertained to a wand…incomprehensible. Ollivander looked at the tape measurer.

"Hmm…I think I know what you'll need, Mr…?"

"Papia. Arseniki Papia." The boy responded. With the mention of his name Ollivander dropped the measurement device, nearly flying backwards with shock.

"P-Papia? Well, I-I think I know _exactly_ what you need, Mr. P-Papia." The man scurried around for a few moments before reaching down and pulling a rug out of the way to the floor, revealing a trap door. With several taps of his own wand the man opened the lock and disappeared into the sewer beneath his shop.

A few minutes later he reappeared, smelling much worse but with a genuine grin tearing across his face.

"I've found it. By Gryffindor, I've _found_ it." The man held out an electric blue and fiery red box, with the red swirling around the blue. Aresniki took the box and opened it, revealing a wand unlike any other in existence.

It was, first of all, a swirl of electric blue and fiery red. The back end was an icy hue of blue, changing into electric as it traveled and swirled down the thick, _thick_, fifteen inch wand to change into a poisonous purple and then into a blood and then fiery red, all the while swirling with electric blue. The very tip looked to be on fire, and, in fact, it was. Aresniki placed a finger on the tip, finding the tiny red flame to be chilly to the touch, like a ghostly flame, but orange.

"There's a wand for a descendant of Dagon Dragonkin."

"Who?" The wand crafter gave him a shrug.

"It'll be more fun if you find out along the way. Go on then, the train to Hogwarts leaves soon enough. Best be heading off before you miss it."


	2. Behold! A new house!

Aresniki looked around. _'where is this platform 9 and ¾?" _He asked the conductor.

"You know how many years I've been pranked like this? Off with you! Get out of my sight!" The conductor walked away, huffing.

"How do I get to Hogwarts now?" He asked out-loud. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked down at a pair of red head's seeming to be twins.

"Hey mate."

"We heard you ask-"

"Where platform 9 and ¾ was."

"We know!"

"Follow us!" And Aresniki was gripped by the arms and pulled by the boys. He sort of moved with them, as they couldn't actually budge him if they tried. (To put it in perspective Hagrid is like what, 8' 6''? Aresniki is nearly 7 foot. (That's two meters for ya'll who don't use imperial.)) The boys led him over to a pillar just like any other pillar.

"Run through there."

"It'll get you to the train."

"Come on!"

"Don't be shy!" Fred and George ran through the pillar, leaving Aresniki poking the pillar with his finger. It fell right through. With a deep gulp he stepped on through, carrying his bags.

"Hooray!"

"He makes it through!"

"Well done."

"What year are you in?"

"You ought to know how to get to the train station." Aresniki stared for a few moments.

"I'm a first year."

"Wicked."

"You're huge! Almost as big as Hagrid!"

"Who?"Aresniki asked.

"He's a teacher at Hogwarts." Fred piped up.

"A half-giant." George supplemented.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"We're 3rd years." They said together. "We've got a little brother who's a first year."

"He's gonna be a Gryffindor."

"He's a Weasley, no doubt there."

"He's got red hair, just like us."

"His names Ron."

"Have fun finding a seat!" The twins completed as they dove into the crowd, leaving Aresniki standing awkwardly tilting to one side watching them run away. He shook his head and tightened his grip on his bags.

The crowd parted like frightened children as he walked through them to get to one of the train doors. Everyone spread away. Either because he was so tall, or because he looked like someone old enough to be a professor. But he was eleven years old, just the same. He bent down and entered one of the train cars, looking into each full room until he finally found one that was empty. He entered and put his bags up on the rack, and then sat down, pulling out the letter Dumbledore had sent him a few weeks after visiting him in the forest.

_Dear Aresniki,_

_ I'm hoping you'll enjoy your first year at Hogwarts. Based on your character I would guess you'd be in Gryffindor, but I know from a source that's not the case. I hope you had no trouble in procuring your great, great, great grandfather's wand. The only one of its kind. I would like to extend an invitation to an private afterschool Animagus class, specifically for you. The reason…well, I think It'll be more interesting for you to find that out once you get there. Here's to the beginning of another great year. Look at the door._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Aresniki looked up. At the door there was a small boy with red hair, and another with brown. The red head, well, it was obviously the little brother of those twins. The brunette had glasses and an interesting scar on his forehead, almost like a lightning bolt.

"Cool scar." Aresniki said. The boy stood stock still at the mention of his scar. "Are you Ron?" Aresniki spoke again, this time to the little red head.

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"Aresniki Papia. I met your siblings, Fred and George. They helped me through the pillar."

"They didn't prank you?"

"What is a prank?" That word hadn't been included in his vocabulary from Dumbledore.

"You don't know what a prank is?" Ron asked, sitting down across from Aresniki with his friend, whose name had not been mentioned yet.

"No."

"You'll find out if you see my brother's again. Hey, Harry, introduce yourself." Aresniki directed his attention to the other boy.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter." The boy sat still expectantly. As though the mention of his name meant something.

"Aresniki Papia. This is when we shake hands, correct?" Aresniki asked, cautiously holding out a hand. The boy seemed relieved for whatever reason. He took Aresniki's hand and shook, a big grin on his face.

"Aresniki Papia. That's an odd name. Where are you from?"

"A big forest." He answered. Social graces..not his thing.

"What do you mean, 'a big forest'?"

"Dumbledore found me. He showed me all these things with a…pensive… and then I came here."

"Dumbledore picked you up?!" Ron seemed shocked. "Yes. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just…why did he come and see you personally?"

"I don't know." Aresnik answered, frank as could be. They sat in silence for a few minutes before a bushy brown haired girl knocked on the door and opened it.

"Have any of you see a toad?" She asked, looking at Ron first, then Harry, then at the massive boy sitting across from them.

"I saw a toad by the river, once." Aresniki replied, trying to be helpful. Didn't work.

"I meant on the train."

"Oh. No."

"Right. Who are you?" The girl asked, pointing at him.

"Aresniki Papia. It's my first year at Hogwarts." This got a reaction out of everyone.

"But you're so bloody big!" was chorused by everyone at once.

"I am? I thought you were all just tiny." He responded, confused. He thought everyone was a bit short. Didn't help when he was so big.

"Nevermind. Just, nevermind."

After finding a toad, a white haired boy opened the door of the car.

"Well if it isn't Weasley and his mudblood friend, Granger. And whose this big lug?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's presence as though he were worthless as a rat.

"Aresniki Papia. I'm a first year." Draco's eyes opened wide, though not at the realization the big lug was a first year.

"My father told me about you. He said you were untouchable. Why's that?"

"I don't know." Aresniki answered, honestly.

Draco huffed and left them, not bothering to even look at Harry, who was glad for the lack of attention then.

When they arrived at the station in Hogsmeade they filed out of the train. Aresniki looked a bit like an obelisk in his robes, a giant black and tan tipped obelisk. Most of the people avoided him. The first years all went to the river. A man bigger than Aresniki stood with the boats.

"First 'ears over 'ere!" He bellowed. Aresniki tightened his grip and walked over to the boats. The man seemed a bit surprised to see someone only a foot and a half shorter than him. It wasn't every day a half-giant met someone they could almost look eye to eye with.

"Get in the boats, come on now, we've got a ways to go!" Everyone piled into the boats, Aresniki included. He could feel the stares of several people on him but didn't know what to do with it.

The castle was huge, put in the simplest terms. When they entered the great hall Aresniki nearly fell over looking up at the ceiling. It was like a starry night, and there were candles floating everywhere. He actually touched one, and it tilted, flipped, and then stood upright once more, enchanted to do so. There were four tables in the room, and all the first years were gathering in the front of the room. Aresniki joined them, standing behind everyone in a rather awkward tilt as he tried to make out all the individual professors.

A stool was placed before them and a ragged old hat was placed on it. And then the hat sang a song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

_And only now, the first time in years_

_A fifth house that should have been_

_Only the heir can enter without fears_

_Enter now, Dragonkin_

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The silence in the hall was unexpected. Aresniki found nothing out of place. He thought the hat to be a talented singer, with a catchy sense of lyrics. Dumbledore acted like there was nothing out of place. No one said anything for a few moments.

"Augustine, Lillian!" The headmistress called out. The girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. Almost instantly it cried out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There were a few students who had a conversation with the hat, namely Harry Potter. He was ahead of Aresniki because he hadn't been added to the list until a few days ago.

"Not Slytherin?" The hat asked Harry outloud. Harry whispered something, trying to keep the hat from embarrassing him further.

"If you so insist. GRYFFINDOR!" Harry jumped off the seat and ran to the table, the entire Gryffindor house cheering for the Boy-Who-Lived.

After all was said and done and everyone else had gone, Aresniki found himself standing alone. He was the last to go. The rest of the students were staring at him in silence. They knew no one had been called for the fifth house yet, and they had all concluded the same thing.

"Papia, Aresniki!" McGonagall called out. Aresniki stepped forward approaching the hat, examining it for a few moments before McGonagall picked it up and allowed him to sit. The hat was placed on his head.

"Ah! Finally, there you are, oh heir of Dagon Dragonkin. I must say, you're quite a piece of work. You grew up in a forest with Dragons, did you? Not unlike your ancestors. And you've got the same gift of your great, great, great grandfather. Obvious as it is, I might as well say it, _DRAGONKIN!_" The hat shouted. With a spark Aresniki felt his robes shifting into what would be his house colors. Everyone else had sparkles as theirs changed, but no, his _burned_. And in an odd turn of events, the candles suddenly blew out. Everything was dark for roughly two seconds.

When the lights came back on Aresniki was wearing a orange a blue robe with solid black sleeves. The bottom of the robe seemed to billow like an open flame. But that wasn't all. With a sudden jerk the entire room was shaking, and the magic that had made it so large was making it larg_er_. A hole opened in the bottom of the floor and a fifth full size table shot out, landing on the stone surface beneath it as it closed. Orange and Blue candles hung above it. Aresniki took it all in stride, sitting down at his table without so much as blinking an eye.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" The headmaster said with excitement in his voice. "I'd like to remind everyone the Dark forest is forbidden for students to enter without adult supervision. Also, Quidditch tryouts will be held in three weeks time. Please, tuck in."

Food appeared on all tables including the newest one. As Aresniki dug in he blantantly disregarded anything his sharp ears picked up.

"What was that about him living with dragons?"

"He's the heir to a fifth house head?"

"Is he a pure blood?" One Slytherin asked, named Draco Malfoy. Now he understood why his father had said he was untouchable. But that didn't change the fact Draco was suspicious of Aresniki. With a shocked intake of air from the rest of the Slytherins, Draco stood up. And he walked over to the Dragonkin table.


End file.
